Mimpi Indah
by Ayacha
Summary: Bagi Karma, semuanya adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Tapi ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan terbangun dari mimpi ini.


**Mimpi Indah**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akabane Karma sudah terbiasa menjalani hidupnya seorang diri. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan ia termasuk ke dalam golongan anak yang sulit untuk berteman. Karma sering kali melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan mencari masalah, berharap bahwa mungkin orang tuanya akan peduli dan memarahinya–atau apapun itu. Tapi tak lama setelah mencari gara-gara dengan menjadi berandal sekolah, Karma tahu orang tuanya tak mempedulikannya. Mereka hanya mengatakan untuk jangan berlebihan padanya, bahkan tanpa menatapnya.

Entah kutukan atau anugerah, Karma tahu dirinya sangat pintar–atau bahkan jenius. Nilai-nilainya tak pernah jauh dari angka sembilan dan sepuluh. Awalnya, Karma berharap dengan nilainya itu, orang tuanya setidaknya akan memujinya. Tapi ia kini tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Mereka tak akan pernah melakukan itu–bahkan Karma tak yakin apakah mereka tahu nilai-nilainya atau tidak.

Awalnya Karma sangat membenci keadaannya yang seperti ini. Karma sangat tak menyukai orang tuanya, bahkan Karma memutuskan untuk tak menganggap mereka _hidup._ Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Karma sudah tak mempedulikannya. Karma tak peduli apakah mereka masih menganggapnya anak atau tidak. Toh setidaknya mereka masih memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan membayar biaya sekolahnya. Biaya yang dikirim mereka bahkan sangatlah berlimpah.

Harapan terakhir Karma pada mereka adalah saat ia masuk kelas 3-E. Kelas terendah di sekolahnya. Karma berharap mereka akan memarahinya atau mungkin membelanya–karena jelas-jelas otaknya bahkan lebih cerdas dibandingkan anak-anak kelas A. Tapi lagi-lagi, Karma harus menelan kekecewaan. Ia merutuki dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia berharap kalau sudah tahu semua akan sia-sia?

Karma berpikir mungkin setelah masuk kelas E, ia akan lebih banyak bolos. Atau mungkin ia bisa tidur di kelas. Tapi ternyata, semua tak berjalan dengan yang ia rencanakan. Koro-sensei, wali kelasnya membuatnya tertarik. Ia mengatakan mereka boleh _membunuhnya_ , dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Karma akan melakukannya. Semua itu membuatnya merasa sayang untuk melewati jam pelajarannya. Dan tanpa sadar, Karma menemukan rumah keduanya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya _rumah sesungguhnya_?

Karma merasa sedang bermimpi indah, memiliki keluarga dengan Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, dan Bitch sensei sebagai orang tuanya, dan semua teman-temannya sebagai saudaranya. Tapi Karma tahu mimpi itu tak akan berlangsung selamanya. Lama-kelamaan, ia pasti harus terbangun dan menghadapi kenyataan. Saat menyadarinya, Karma ingin agar bisa tidur selamanya, tenggelam dalam mimpi indah yang tengah dijalaninya.

"Jangan melamun, Karma-kun."

Karma tersentak, refleks menatap kearah sobat birunya. Ia pun tersenyum khas, "Hee... sejak kapan kau di sini? Aku tak menyadarinya. Apa hawa keberadaanmu mulai menipis, hm? Oh, apa kau mulai berubah menjadi hantu dan perlahan tak terlihat? Keren."

Shiota Nagisa mendengus. "Dasar _chuunihan_."

Karma tertawa, sama sekali tak mengelak.

"Sedang apa, Karma?" Nagisa bertanya.

Karma memasang wajah berpikir. "Kelihatannya?" ia balik bertanya.

"Melamun?" sahut Nagisa. "Kau memikirkan apa, sih?"

Karma mengangkat bahu, tak ingin mengatakannya.

"Hmmm," Nagisa bergumam. "Begitu?"

Sahabat biru Karma itu pun duduk di samping Karma tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Saat Karma melirik ke arahnya, pandangan Nagisa nampak menerawang jauh. Pikirannya sepertinya sedang tidak bersamanya. Tapi Karma tak ingin bertanya kenapa. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan Nagisa berpikir dengan tenang.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti sepasang sahabat itu.

"Kau tahu, Karma?" Nagisa memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. "Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apakah orang tuaku menyayangiku? Maksudku, ayahku teralu sibuk bekerja dan ibuku hanya menganggapku sebagai _boneka_ miliknya." Nagisa tersenyum sendu. "Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, bahkan tanpa menanyakan pendapatku. Seringkali aku merasa tak dianggap sebagai _keluarga_. Karena itu, aku tak bisa menganggap mereka sebagai _keluarga._ "

Karma tertegun. Nagisa jarang sekali menyuarakan isi hatinya. Karma tak menyangka dirinya akan mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu kemudian, aku dimasukan ke kelas 3-E. Tentu saja ibuku marah besar. Ku pikir, kelas ini adalah neraka baru bagiku. Tapi ternyata, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya." Nagisa tersenyum–benar-benar tersenyum. "Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, Bicth-sensei, dan semua teman-teman adalah sosok keluarga yang selama ini ku idam-diamkan. Aku mungkin tak pernah bisa merasakan kasih sayang keluargaku yang sesungguhnya, tapi di kelas ini aku mendapatkan keluarga yang ku inginkan."

Karma menatap Nagisa. Mata sewarna langit cerahnya itu berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terkepal erat, nampak menahan tangis.

"Karma... aku–" suara Nagisa bergetar, Karma bisa mendengarnya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Nagisa, berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak ingin mimpi ini berakhir, Karma. Aku tak ingin mengakhirinya."

Karma tersenyum sendu. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Terlebih, orang itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Shiota Nagisa.

Tapi mereka, Karma dan Nagisa sama-sama tahu. Mimpi indah yang tengah mereka jalani akan berakhir. Cepat atau lambat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **A/N: entah mengapa aku membuat fic tak jelas ini-.-" yah sudahlah, sudah terlanjur.-. Karma-kun, Nagisa-chan, maafkan daku membuat kalian nista seperti ini._.v habisnya menyiksa kalian rasanya menyenangkan sekali 3 *ditembakKarma* *ditusukNagisa* well, ini fic yang aku buat nekat, padahal tahun ajaran baru sudah mau mulai dan (harusnya) aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya(ciyeyangjadisiswabaruciye:3). Jadi, maafkan untuk segala ke OOC-an, ketypoan(?), kesalahan EYD, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya. Terima kasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca ff gaje ini~ \^o^/**


End file.
